


don’t fall in love with a traveling girl

by existentialspace



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s02e02 The Cave of Two Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, Minor Sokka/Suki, Mutual Pining, Uhhhhhhh so the gaang didn’t go into the cave of two lovers in season two in this universe, Zuko is a himbo, Zutara, takes place during Sozin’s comet part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/existentialspace/pseuds/existentialspace
Summary: On their way to find Iroh, Zuko, Katara, Suki, Sokka, and Toph get stuck traveling through the Cave of Two Lovers, a seemingly impossible labyrinth, where feelings are tested and relationships come to light.(AU where S2 Ep 2 never took place)
Relationships: Appa & Zuko (Avatar), Katara & Zuko & Sokka & Toph Beifong & Suki, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka & Chong, Sokka & Zuko (Avatar), Suki & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong and Chong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	don’t fall in love with a traveling girl

They’d been traveling for almost twelve hours.

Zuko was supposed to be steering Appa. But instead, he was almost dozing off, gazing down at an Earth Kingdom forest and thinking about what he was going to say to his uncle when the wind started whipping past his face and the trees became much taller.

“Uh, guys, I think we’re going to crash!” he said, holding onto the reins tightly as he flew up into the air as Appa zoomed towards the ground. 

“Thank you for clarifying, Zuko! We couldn’t tell at all!” Sokka shouted over the wind, holding onto the saddle with one arm and struggling to catch supplies with the other.

“What’s happening?” Toph said, feet in the air and unable to truly see.

Appa had been slowly losing altitude all morning after flying all night. It was no wonder he was exhausted, but with the comet coming soon and Aang missing, tensions were running high, they needed to find Iroh fast and they really didn’t need to crash in the middle of an Earth Kingdom forest right now.

Aang would’ve known how to land Appa safely, but Zuko was not an experienced driver and he began to panic as he could now see the bluejays in the branches below.

“ZUKO! THE MOUNTAINS!” A voice said behind him, a voice that made his stomach drop and feel utterly stupid for being unable to steer a flying bison. He looked behind him, his hair blowing into his eyes to see Katara pointing right with the arm that wasn’t holding on for dear life. He followed her point (delicate, calloused fingers) to see the mountain range close at hand. With luck, they could make it and land on a cliff instead of in the trees below. 

It took a great deal of effort, but with a grunt he managed to seat himself back on Appa’s back, forcefully pulling the reins and straining to pull the ten ton bison off his course. Slowly, he did turn, and they were soon zooming not towards prickly pine needles, put towards… rock. Perhaps that wasn’t much better.

He was beginning to realize they weren’t going to make it to the cliffs without crashing. But.. there was a mountain lake below them. Zuko pulled the reins once again, aiming them towards the water. 

“Zuko! Are you crazy?” Katara shouted. “Did you listen to anything I said? We need to get to a cliff!” 

“Prepare for impact!” Zuko closed his eyes, gripping the reins and hearing the wind howling in his ears.

“WHY WON’T ANYONE TELL ME WHAT’S GOING ON?” Toph said. 

CRASH!

Water flew up all around them. Zuko’s ears roared and he felt every inch of him get soaked. He let go of the reins, leaning back against Appa’s wet fur and opening his eyes as the splash subsided. 

It was a pretty little pond. Rock columns extended from the water and a gushing waterfall fell, casting rainbows all around them. Sunlight glinted off the water and Zuko cast up a hand to block the light. Appa was drifting lazily in the water.

“Well, that could’ve gone worse.” Sokka’s voice was rife with sarcasm. 

“Yes, it could’ve. We could’ve crashed into a mountain. I think this is better than that,” Suki teased.

“Yeah, but then we wouldn’t be soaked!”

“You’d rather be dead than a little bit wet?” 

Toph was shaking herself out. “Can we please find some ground? You people seem to forget that I can’t see.” 

“On it,” Katara slid down next Zuko and began to bend, bringing them closer to the shore. He couldn’t help it-- he stared as she worked. Her wet hair stuck to her shoulders, and she had this funny way of squinting when she was bending. It seemed like the only thing that existed were her and the water. 

She turned to look at him. He kinda lost concept of time. Man, her eyes-- 

She was raising an eyebrow at him. 

“You gonna get off? Or stay soaking wet on Appa?” She asked, a smile playing at her lips. 

Zuko shook his head, regaining his grip on reality and looking around. Appa was out of the pond, still damp. Toph, Sokka, and Suki were standing on the ground, half chatting and half staring at Zuko and Katara. 

“Just getting off,” he said, leaping off the bison’s back. 

“You sure about that?” she responded, a slight snigger in her voice.

Zuko joined the others. 

“So… couldn’t find a better place for us to land, huh?” Sokka asked him.

“Would you like to break your back on a cliff instead?”

Sokka stroked his chin. “Fair enough.”

“Hey, Katara!” Toph called. “Think you could help us out with…?” she flapped her arms up and down, her clothes squelching. 

“Oh yeah, sorry.” Katara leapt down from Appa’s back, raising her arms and curving her fingers in a pulling motion. Zuko felt the moisture leave his clothes. The water swirled around Katara, and she sent it as a stream back into the lake. 

“Ok everyone!” Toph exclaimed, clapping her hands. “Back on Appa. We need to catch that weird guy if we want to find Zuko’s uncle.”

“Actually, I’m not sure that’s the best idea,” Katara said. “Appa’s exhausted. We should let him rest for a little bit.”

“We can’t rest,” Zuko said urgently. “The comet’s coming soon. We need to find another way to follow June.” 

Katara was studying him, biting her lip. She opened her mouth to say something, probably out of anger, when Sokka spoke over her. 

“Wait! I recognize this lake! Over those mountains is Omashu! We flew last time, but there was another way that we heard about from these hippie type folks. Too bad they’re not here.” He said the last sentence in what was supposed to be a disappointed tone, but it wasn’t convincing. Suki and Zuko gave each other deadpan looks. 

“It really  _ is  _ a shame they aren’t here. It might be the best way for Appa to get rest while we keep moving.” Katara scuffed her foot along the ground.

All of a sudden, Toph shifted into a fighting stance. 

“Someone’s coming over the ridge!” she said. 

Zuko heard the sound of music. Sokka’s face slackened. 

“Oh… no…” 

“ _ Don’t fall in love with a traveling girl! She’ll leave you broken broken hearted!”  _ A man and a woman came over the ridge. They were decked out in flowers and colorful robes. The man was playing a lute and the woman was playing a flute. They stopped their song when they saw the group and Appa.

“‘Ey Lily! It’s the river people again!” He said with a bright smile. 

“Like we said last time. We are NOT. RIVER. PEOPLE.” Sokka stomped forward to the man. 

“Just people. I remember. More like flying and missing opportunities for adventuring kinda people, huh? I miss the bald kid.” He spoke with a drawl, nudging Sokka in the shoulder before turning to Suki, Toph, and Zuko. “Hey, I don’t recognize you! What kinda people are you?” 

Suki chuckled. “Whatever kind of people you think we are.”

“Can you guide us through the mountains?” Zuko asked, stepping forward. “We need to go through the fastest route.” 

“Well… there’s an old legend, about a secret tunnel through the mountain.”

“Is it real? Or just a legend?” Suki asked. 

“Oh, it’s a real legend alright.” 

Sokka rolled his eyes. 

“You guys wanna go through the Cave of Two Lovers?” the man asked. 

“If it’s what takes us through the fastest,” Zuko sighed. 

“It should. If I’m remembering the legend right. There’s a song about it actually--”

“And you can sing it on the way!” Toph shouted, pushing the man towards the mountains.

“Fair enough, little lady!” He said lazily, and as they walked, he began to sing. 

“ _ Two lovers, _

_ Forbidden from one another.  _

_ A war divides their people. _

_ And a mountain divides them apart...” _

Katara stole glances at Zuko while they walked side by side. It seemed like they had gone through so much in such a small amount of time. He was a lot stronger than she often gave him credit for. But after everything that had happened with Aang on Ember Island, she was more confused than ever. She didn’t know what she felt. But she couldn’t imagine the weight on Zuko’s shoulders. He was so close to finding his Uncle and they had been thrown off course. 

“Here we are!” said Lily as they reached the mouth of a cave. 

“I swear to you. There’s a part of the song I’m forgetting,” the man was explaining to Suki and Toph. 

“Is this the cave?” Zuko said. 

“Sure as can be,” he said. 

“Then lead the way!” Zuko stretched his arms out, gesturing for them to get going.

“Whatever you say, Scarface. Except, there might be something I’m forgetting about the cave…” 

“Are you sure Appa will be ok with going underground?” Suki asked as they walked into the cave. Zuko raised a hand, igniting a fire in his palm so they could see. The man and his wife lit torches and passed them out to everyone.

Surprisingly, Appa entered the cave without too much trouble. Maybe it was the exhaustion or maybe it was because he missed Aang, but the reason didn’t matter. Zuko figured they’d get through the cave in no time. They twisted and turned throughout the cave until the entrance was out of sight.

The trouble came when they came to the first fork. The cave split off into two paths. Zuko looked at the man in disbelief. 

“I thought you said it was just a straight tunnel through!” He exclaimed, turning on the man. “Do you have any idea what it means that we get through here fast?!”

“Sorry, brother. I don’t control the journey. I let the journey control me.”

Zuko put his head in his free hand. The prospect of seeing uncle-- the prospect of defeating his father, was growing dimmer and dimmer. Even the flame in his hand was flickering

“Wait!” The man pulled the lute off of his back and strummed a chord. “I remember the rest of that song!”

“Wonderful,” Sokka said disdainfully.

“It goes something like  _ Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh _

_ If you don’t know the wayyyyyyyy _

_ You’ll surely die _

_ Use a map…. Er…  _ I dunno….

_ Or you’ll never see the _ …. Sky? Is that it, Lily?” He turned to his wife.

However, the words  _ never see the sky  _ had taken a toll on Appa. The bison began to stomp around, and his eyes widened. He began to run around the cave, running into walls, all the while growling mournfully. 

“Someone calm down the bison!” Zuko called, rushing forward to see if he could do the trick, all the while holding his own flame aloft. Appa turned around, and Zuko ducked to avoid his tail. But the fire seemed to freak out the bison even more. He rammed his back into the wall several times. 

“Come on buddy! You’re ok!” Toph was standing next to Zuko, a lot more confident probably due to her earthbending. But these words had no impact on Appa. The rocks began to fall from the ceiling. Zuko reached to pull Toph out of harms way, but an arm caught his wrist before he could and the next thing he knew he was being knocked to the ground and coughing out dust. 

He pushed himself off of his stomach and saw Katara standing over him, a torch held in one of her hands and her other held out to help him up. He accepted, and she pulled him to his feet. 

It felt like electricity was moving through his arm until she let it go, awkwardly holding her own arm at her side. The two stared at the wall of rock in front of them, avoiding each other's gaze.

“Toph was right next to me. She probably got hit during the cave in,” Zuko said shortly.

“You’re underestimating Toph. She’ll get us out.”   
“If she could, she would’ve done it by now.” Zuko lit a flame in his palm and raised it, turning around to face the tunnel. “We need to get out of this cave a different way.”

He started walking. She strode beside him, holding her own torch. 

“Quite a stunt you pulled with Appa,” She said.

“What?!” he said defensively, turning to look at her. But she was smiling. “Uhh… it was nothing.”

“It was smart. And brave.” She stopped walking. He stopped too, turning back to look at her. “Are you ok?” 

She was looking at the ground, deep in thought. 

Katara was thinking about Aang. And how Aang would never do something like that. Aang wouldn’t think to land in the water because the cliffs were too dangerous. She pulled her eyes up to Zuko’s which were crinkled with concern. Sparkling like coins in the firelight. Her stomach sank with realization. 

“I’m ok,” She said, starting to walk again. He had to speed walk to catch up to her. 

“Thinking about the comet? Your mom?” He asked tentatively.

“What’s the cave called again?” Katara changed the subject.

“Cave of Two Lovers. Why?” 

Katara tripped on her own feet, almost putting her own torch out. 

“No reason!” She grinned at him nervously.

They were coming to the end of the tunnel. There was a round disk. 

“A door!” Katara exclaimed, running up and touching it with her free hand. She smiled at Zuko. “You found it!”

Zuko nodded, apparently quite pleased with himself. 

“You don’t have to get cocky,” she said. 

He shot a glance at her. “I’m not!” 

They faced the door. 

“Looks heavy,” she said. “But I bet we can take it.” 

The two looked at each other, prepping in a running stance.

“1… 2… 3… Push!”

The two ran at the door, pushing with their shoulders. The door grinded stone against stone until finally it fell with a loud crash. 

But it wasn’t an exit. 

“What?” Zuko said, exasperated, jumping door the room. “Are we ever gonna get out of here?”

Katara put a hand on his shoulder. “You’ll find your uncle, Zuko.”

He met her eyes, and put his free hand on hers. They stood, staring at each other. At that moment, Zuko decided that Katara’s eyes were proof that eyes were a window into the soul. They were still and deep, like the ocean. He brushed his fingers on hers gently.

Then he blinked and the moment was over. Awkwardly, they released each other and Katara led the way to the edge of the ledge leading into the room.

“Zuko.” He followed and stood beside her.

“It’s the tomb of the two lovers.”

Beneath them, popped up on a circlet, were two caskets. Katara and Zuko walked down the stairs and stopped at a series of carvings on the wall.

“It tells their story,” she said in surprise. “The two lovers created these tunnels using earthbending as a way to see each other due to their forbidden love. Their villages were at war.” She was walking along, holding her torchlight up to read the story. “The man died in the war, and the woman used her earthbending to stop the war. They named Omashu after them.” She looked up at Zuko. “Their love found a way.”

What was she saying? “Look,” he said, hoping to change the subject. Behind them, a great statue was carved of the two lovers kissing. There was an inscription. It read:

“Love is brightest in the dark.”

She was looking at him now. He could feel it. 

“Katara-”

“Zuko, my torch is almost out.”

He turned towards her, a quizzical look on his face. “I can always make a flame.”

But from her face it was obvious that what she said wasn’t what she meant.

“Katara? We need to find a way out of here.”

She nodded. “I know. It’s just…” 

Her eyes widened. She was silent a second, and then she spoke. “I just had a really crazy idea.”

“What is it?” He asked eagerly. 

“It’s stupid.”

“I promise you it’s not.” 

“Well…” Katara flushed pink. “I was thinking. Since the inscription says ‘love burns brightest in the dark’, what if we… you know…”

Zuko was taken aback. “I thought you and Aang…”

“I thought so too. But it’s so complicated. I don’t know. We’re just kids. How are we supposed to know what to do? How to get out of here?” She met his eyes. “But I think I know one thing. I trust in love.”

Katara’s torch sputtered out. He felt her let it slip out of her fingers. All that he could see of her now was her icey eyes in his firelight. He, maybe impulsively, took her hand.

He could see thoughts swimming behind her eyes. Then, both suddenly and in slow motion, she gently touched his scar with her other hand. It rocked him. In surprise, the hand holding the flame dropped to his side and sputtered out. In the darkness, he felt soft lips on his and he knew what he’d first felt under Ba Sing Se. He squeezed her hand, then dropped it, encircling his arms around her back. She continued to cup his cheek, and the other hand she placed on his chest. He leaned into her, pulling her close. She tasted like moon peaches. 

But then, she was pulling back. “Zuko!” She whispered, pointing up, and hearing his name said by her made his heart soar. He looked up too and saw them. The glowing crystals. They were going to lead them out.

He took her hand, and they began to walk together. Of course, he was still terrified to see his uncle. But he knew she would be there, ferocious and soft. They would have each other.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you!! i get if the plots confusing at first but i’m rlly proud of this! thank u :)


End file.
